The Abyss
by WhyYesImCrazy
Summary: Abyss Hunt is a Time Lady. She has a TARDIS (she lost it). She has two hearts. Yet she missed her two best friends who she lost after the war: The Doctor and The Master. She took refuge on Earth. One day, her destiny hit her like a ton of bricks when the Doctor shows up at her school. She joins the Doctor and Rose on their impossible adventures. 10/Rose with a hint of 10/OC.
1. School Reunion: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who for the time being. I only own my OCs. Angel Port and Abyss Hunt.**

I woke up early in the morning, eager to get to school.

I jumped out of bed and threw on my casually weird choice of clothing.

I could feel today that something extraordinary was going to happen.

My apparel consisted of blue converse, a blue flannel shirt, long, blue pants, and a long, deep blue coat. My hair was long and curly, often in large rolls. My eyes blazed a fiery orange. My face was smooth and pale.

I left my house, completely ignoring breakfast. I wasn't hungry. I didn't get hungry often.

It seemed so early, the sky not even showing a glimmer of light; but the winter season made morning darker than in the spring or summer.

I was eager to get to school because I could prove my brilliance and show off how clever I was.

Oh, I was so clever. To clever for them.

I was in honors for every class with honors.

It was a little weird being a senior in high school at the age of 903. I was brilliant enough to get moved up in classes. Even then I was a little to smart.

I was picked on a lot for my apparel and my intelligence.

I often challenged myself with a question like "How many Daleks would it take to destroy Raxacoricofallapatorius?" Things like that. Riddles, if you like.

"Abyss!" Angel called to me, waving her arm.

I went to go stand next to her.

Angel was my best friend. She was brilliant like me. Not to brilliant to be human but as brilliant as they get.

I smiled and pulled my iPhone ear bud out for her to listen to.

She took the ear bud and gently placed it in her ear.

We both hummed to our favorite song.

_"This is not a drive-by-y-yy-y!"_

_"Just a shy guy!"_

_"Looking for a two-ply!"_

The bus suddenly pulled up.

Angel and I stepped onto it, making sure to get the first seat closest to the door.

We sat on that seat like we owned it.

The bus roared off.

I glanced at the mirror above the driver.

My crush, Ross, was looking right a me.

I turned away and blushed.

"Ross looked at me." I squealed to Angel.

"Oooh! He did?" Angel squealed too, glancing at the mirror.

"Yep." I whispered, my rosy cheeks settled a little and eventually turned back into their normal pale.

I glanced back into the mirror.

Ross was still staring.

My hearts quickened.

The bus pulled up to school.

Angel and I hurried off to our lockers.

I pulled my five, 150 paged books out of my locker and dumped them into the bag that hung around my neck.

I placed my long, blue coat into my locker.

SLAM!

My locker closed and Angel and I walked to class.

I sat down in the crowded room.

"There is supposed to be a substitute." Was murmured around the room.

The teacher/subby had not shown up yet.

The loud-speaker called its morning announcements.

Towards the end, the sub came into the room.

He walked to the desk in front of the class and put his stuff down.

His suit was brown with pinstripes and his pants had them too. His brown hair was ruffled and his face held a stupid smile.

"Good morning, class. Are we sitting comfortably?"

**So! Yes! First chap of first fanfic! Whoo! What do you think? The Doctor as the subby! Brilliant! I know there are to many Time Lady OCs out there but I liked the idea and decided to get on the bandwagon. Also, so far, all the Time Lady OCs I've seen used the de-Time-Lording-thing and don't have/lost a TARDIS. .**

**- WhyYesImCrazy**


	2. School Reunion: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who for the time being. I only own my OCs. Angel Charcoal and Abyss Hunt.**

Something about this substitute teacher made my hearts race.

Like he was someone I haven't seen in a very long time. Someone I thought I lost in the war.

I let my mind travel back to memories of childhood on Gallifrey.

My two best friends and I would run through the silver forests, over the red grass, under the burnt-orange sky. We loved to play together. The Abyss, the Doctor, and the Master. Best of friends.

I don't know why this memory was pulled up but something itched at the back of my brilliant brain.

"So, physics. Physics, eh? Physics. Physics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics." Mr. Smith babble on. Something about him reminded me of the Doctor. Maybe is was his loud, excited voice, or his need to do something and not just...sit still.

"Okay let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?" He asked.

A boy named Milo and I raise our hands at the same time.

I glance over at him.

"Oh. Only two? Ok. Both of you tell me. Wait. Names first." Mr. Smith smiled, challenging the kids.

"Milo." Milo replied.

"Abyss." I replied.

Mr. Smith seemed shocked to hear my name. He shrugged it off and continued.

"Milo. Abyss. Off you go."

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge." Milo and I answered at the same time.

Milo glanced over at me. As did other kids.

"Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again."

I held in a giggle.

"Question two. I coil up a thin piece of microwave and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this. How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?"

Milo and I raised our hands.

We answered all the questions in unison. Word-for-word.

"How do you travel faster than light?" Mr. Smith's last question was.

Milo sat there, speechless.

I, however, kept my hand-held high.

"Abyss." Mr. Smith pointed at me.

"To travel faster than the speed out light, one must open a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of thirty-six point seven recurring." I answered, feeling proud of myself.

Mr. Smith looked around the room...speechless.

"Correct." He gaped.

At lunch, I sit alone at a table. Angel was taking lunch classes.

I looked up from my tray to see Mr. Smith sit his tray down at my table and sit, smiling.

"Hello, Abyss." He greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Smith." I greeted back, smiling sadly.

"What's with the sad smile?"

"I'm lonely."

"Ah. So am I."

"I'm sure you are. You remind me of someone. Someone I used to know so long ago."

This caught Mr. Smith's attention.

"And you the same."

I looked bewildered at the teacher.

A blonde dinner woman came over to our table.

"Two days." She said.

"Sorry, could you just? There's a bit of gravy. No, no, just, just there." Mr. Smith pointed to little spots on his table. Damn he was a messy eater.

"Two days, we've been here." The blonde said, annoyed.

She glanced at me.

"Whos this?" She asked, sweetly.

"This is Abyss. A student of mine." Mr. Smith replied, waving to me.

"Hello, Abyss. Lovely name. I'm Rose." Rose beamed at me.

"So. You should blame your boyfriend. He's the one who put us onto this. And he was right. Boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth. Also, Abyss here has knowledge way beyond human-kind." Mr. Smith glanced at me from Rose's face.

She then glanced at me.

I blushed and continued to eat my food, avoiding the chips.

"You eating those chips?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, they're a bit different." Mr. Smith replied as Rose stole one of his and popped it into her mouth.

"I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this." She smiled at the taste of the chip.

"What about you, Abyss?" Mr. Smith asked.

"There's something wrong with them...something ugly." I whispered.

Mr. Smith looked surprised from my reaction.

I snapped out of my trance.

"Sorry. I just don't like the taste. To...oily." I frowned at the chips on my tray.

"It's very well-behaved, this place." Mr. Smith continued.

"Mmhm." Rose replied, looking at the teacher.

"I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Huh? Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in." Mr. Smith babbled on. Again, I got that familiar feeling about him.

I tried to keep back a snort.

An old dinner lady comes over to the table we were sitting at.

"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting." She pointed out.

"I was just talking to this teacher...and his student." Rose replied.

"Hello." Mr. Smith smiled at the old dinner lady.

"They don't like the chips." Rose whispered.

"The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work." The lady turned and left with Rose.

Rose turned to look at Mr. Smith and I.

"This is me. Dinner Lady." She mumbled the two last words.

"I'll have the crumble!" Mr. Smith called after her.

"And I'll have the Quiche." I called to Rose as well.

"I'm so going to kill the both of you." Rose yelled, returning to her station.

A black teachers stalks over to Melissa, one of my classmates, and leans over her shoulder.

"Melissa. You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me, so it's time we moved you up to the top class. Kenny, not eating the chips?" Mr. Wanger looked at Kenny, another classmate.

"I'm not allowed." Kenny replied, eating from his homemade lunch.

"Luke. Extra class. Now." Mr. Wanger said, turning to leave.

Melissa and Luke follow him out.

Headmaster Finch is looking over his lunch room in pride.

I glare up at him, menacingly.

Kenny and I are hurrying to our next class as we are stopped by a crunching sound.

"What was that?" Kenny asked, startled.

"Let's go see." I smiled courageously.

I lead Kenny into a mellow-dark classroom and approach a set of desks.

We lean down to see a bat-like goblin creature scream at us.

We stand back up at in shock and see Mr. Wanger standing there, cracking his neck.

"This isn't your classroom, Kenny, Abyss, Now run along." He warns before I run out of the room with Kenny's hand in mine.

That night, I'm sneaking around the school while it's closed.

I find a fire escape and pull out my sonic pen.

I flicked on the little light, pointing it at the lock on the door.

It ignites and opens the door.

I walk into the compound, carefully shutting the door.

I hear someone walking around and I cautiously tuck for cover.

A woman walks into the open, looking worried.

I gasp at the sight.

"Sarah." I came out from my hiding spot.

Sarah whipped around to see me.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"You may not recognize me. I've regenerated several times." I informed, my silhouette visible.

"Doctor?" Sarah asks.

"No. It's Abyss." I announce, quietly, walking into the light in my blue trench coat and flannel shirt.

"A-Abyss. Is that really you?" Sarah asked, gasping.

"Absolutely." I smiled, tears in my eyes.

I spread my arms and Sarah came in for a hug.

We hugged for a moment.

"Let's go." I whispered, releasing Sarah from the hug and rushing around.

We found a cupboard door and it's locked.

"Great." Sarah scoffs.

"Don't worry." I snickered, sonicing the door.

It clicked unlocked and I pushed open the door.

Sarah and I stare at what we found.

"The Doctor's TARDIS." I gasped.

Sarah and I back out, startled.

We didn't see Mr. Smith standing behind us.

"Hello. Sarah. And...Abyss?" The Doctor was Mr. Smith.

We turned to see him.

"It's you. Oh, Doctor Oh, my God, it's you, isn't it. You've regenerated." Sarah gasped. she couldn't believe it was him.

"Yeah. Half a dozen times since we last met. And Abyss. What in the world are you doing here?" The Doctor asked, confused.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I'm the Abyss." I smiled, tears rolling down my pale cheeks.

"A-Abyss. The Abyss?" The Doctor asked, shocked.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know. I saw your expression when I told you my name in class." I scoffed, whipping tears away. Sarah did too.

"Yeah. But. Gosh. It's been to long since I've seen either of you." The Doctor's voice was breaking just slightly. Not usual for him.

"You look incredible." Sarah complimented the Doctor, still lightly gasping.

"So do you. And you, Abyss."

"Huh. I got old. What are you doing here?" Sarah asked, circling towards the Doctor.

I nodded.

"Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results. I couldn't resist. What about you?" The Doctor replied to Sarah,

"The same." Sarah simply said.

"Same here." I added.

More tears welled up in Sarah's eyes.

"I thought you two died! I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died." She sobbed.

I wrapped my arm around her, comforting my old friend.

"We lived. Everyone else died." The Doctor said softly.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, looking at the Doctor.

"Everyone died. All the Time Lords, Sarah." I whispered to her.

She nodded.

"I can't believe it's you." Sarah smiled.

There was a sudden scream from the Math department.

"Okay, now I can!" Sarah gasped, running off with the Doctor and I.

We ran to a cupboard that was open.

A young, black man was messing with the contents.

Rose also runs up to the man.

"Did you hear that? Who are they?" Rose asked, pointing to Sarah and I.

"Oh, wait. That's Abyss. Wait, Abyss? What is a child like you doing here?"

"Investigating." I replied, standing on my toes.

"Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose." The Doctor introduced the two adults in front of him.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. You can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger." Sarah smiled at Rose then to the Doctor.

"I'm not his assistant." Rose replied, scoffing.

"No? Get you, tiger." Sarah smiled, breathless.

"Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me." The black man explained, nervously.

"Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats." Rose exclaimed.

"And you decided to scream." The Doctor teased Mickey.

"It took me by surprise!" Mickey cried.

"Like a little girl?" I chimed in.

"It was dark! I was covered in rats!" Mickey continued to cry.

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt."

"Hello, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?" Rose asked, curiously.

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?" Sarah informed, matter-of-factly.

"Shit." I muttered under by breath.

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?" Rose asked, scoffing.

"Anyway, moving on. Everything started when Mr. Finch arrived. We should go and check his office." The Doctor parted the ladies.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" Rose asked as the large group walked through a corridor.

"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor." Sarah informed Rose.

Rose glanced to me.

"I was one of the Doctor's best friends on Gallifrey." I pointed out.

"So you're a Time Lord? Time Lady? Whatever?" Rose asked.

"Yep." I popped my 'p'.

"Oh. Well, he's never mentioned you. Either of you." Rose informed.

"Well. I thought Abyss was dead." The Doctor replied.

I glared at him menacingly.

"Sorry." He muttered his apology.

"Oh, I must've done Sarah. Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time." The Doctor tried to cover.

Rose slowed down from her walk to think.

"Hold on. Sorry. Never." Rose concluded, speeding her walk.

"What, not even once? He didn't mention me even once?" Sarah asked, concerned, following Rose's stride.

"Ho, ho, mate. The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare." Mickey teased, catching up with the girls.

I stood there, grimacing as I strided next to the Doctor.

He began to speak.

"We'll talk later." I snapped, speeding up.

I soniced the door to a room, opening it gently.

"Maybe the rats were food." The Doctor wondered, leaning close behind me.

"Food for what?" Rose asked as the Doctor and I entered the room, looking at the ceiling.

"Rose, you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school? Well, they do." The Doctor concluded, letting everyone in to see. Big, bat people hung from the ceilings, sleeping peacefully.

"No way!" Mickey cried. Damn, this kid can cry.

Mickey runs to the entrance of the school, the group following him.

"I am not going back in there. No way." Mickey panted.

"Those were teachers." Rose exclaimed.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on." The Doctor began to walk back into the school.

"Come on? You've got to be kidding!" Mickey shouted, stopping the Doctor.

"I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen." The Doctor informed.

"I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you." Sarah led the group away.

"I'll get the TARDIS, Doctor." I informed the Doctor, racing back into the building.

The Doctor nodded to me and followed Sarah to her car.

I crept around the school, heading towards the cupboard the TARDIS was in.

I heard wings flapping.

"Krillitanes." I growled.

I reached the TARDIS and pulled a chain from my neck.

I had a TARDIS key.

The Doctor had given me a key to his family TARDIS when they were children as a token of friendship. I had given him one from my family TARDIS in return.

I unlocked the TARDIS and stepped in.

I looked around, amazed by the beautiful, golden lights.

"It's bigger on the inside." I gasped. Of course I already knew but I also knew the Doctor loved to hear it.

I felt the TARDIS tingle in excitement as I touched the console.

"It's been to long, Sexy." I smiled.

I began to pull levers and push buttons.

The TARDIS quaked and tumble. I held on firmly to the monitor.

The TARDIS landed and I walked out.

I landed in a nice little garden not to far from the school.

I huffed.

"At least it would be away from the Krillitanes."

**It's 1:12 AM and I'm staying up late to entertain your fanfic-reading butts.**

**Love it? Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**- WhyYesImCrazy**


End file.
